Badly Drawn Dawg
The Badly Drawn Dawg is the main anti-villain of the gore-cartoon series named the same. He was created and voiced by Glenn Rhodes, also known as Splapp Me-Do, who also made the Phlovomites from the Impossible Quiz. Biography Part 1 In the first part of the series, the context consists of the dog getting abused in various of ways. While the dog appears to be always chewing on various objects. When the dog barks, he just let out three woofs. All the parts consist of three episodes. In the first part it consist of the episodes: Bone, Rod and Sad. According to Splapp Me-Do, he used to think that the Badly Drawn Dawg was a funny-good idea, though now he thinks that it was a mistake. Part 2 Splapp Me-Do uploaded the second part of the Badly Drawn Dawg series, which consist of Rivals, Piddle and Cold. In Rivals, a new character is shown the Lemur. The second part was created when Splapp was taking a break from making the Quiz games. Part 3 Eventually, the third part got released. The first episode is named Bitch. It features a female similar dog as him. The two ended falling for each other, and became in-love. The two also ended up together chewing on the Lemur, brutally eating his flesh. The two ended up having love. The second episode is named Coil, in which it shows that the two made four pups, which are all very similar to their parents. The final episode is the Test. In which it shows how in the future the dog's would behave. Part 4 In the forth part, which is considered the most gore-episode of all is the Christmas Special. In the special, the Dawg went to a reindeer, and bite his leg off, while the Dawg couldn't resist, and started to bite on the deer's balls. The reindeer screamed and filed away, while the Dawg kept chewing on his balls. The story ends by the Dawg falling on the ground with the reindeers balls inside of his mouth, and the Raccoon came along and gave the Dawg his bone, while the Raccoon took the balls and chewed on them. In Other-Media Impossible Quiz Series The Dawg and his female also appear together in the Impossible Quiz series: *In The Impossible Quiz, Dawg appears in the 31th Question, in which the Dawg says it's famous quote. The right answer is Woof Woof Woof. *In The Impossible Quiz 2, Dawg appears in the 50th and 140th questions: **In 50th question, Dawg appears running to the bone, and the player must click on the Dawg to chew the bone. After of which, the player must stroke the Dawg, until the Dawg gets hitten by a brick. **In 104th question, Dawg appears in one of the windows, while the player must clean all of the windows. *In The Impossible Quiz Book, Dawg appears in 10th, 47th, 91, 112, 131 and 150 questions: **In 10th question, a reference to the Dawg and his female appears of the sperms inside of the female and the player must calculate how many sperms have been inside of her. The right answer in 8. **In 47th question, another reference of the Dawg and it's puppies appear, chewing on a electric-stick. The player must stroke the stick until the Tesla-Coil electrifies all of them. **In 91 question, a picture of the Dawg can be seen in a corner. **In 112 question, the Dawg appears and the player must click on the Dawgs butt-hole, in order to find the treasure, which is hidden there. **In 131 question, the Dawg and his female appear together, and the player must wipe the two out of existence. **in 150 question, the Dawg and his female get sucked in by the black-hole, with all the questions and the other characters of the quiz. Organ Story Splapp created a animated video named The Organ Story. The protagonist of the animation is seen smoking cigars and he is wearing the Dawg T-Shirt. Newgrounds and Splapp together sold the Dawg T-Shirts in the past. Art-Work Dawg appears in numerous Splapp Me-Do's art works. Gallery Images Dawg.png Dawg2.jpg Dawg1.png Videos Badly Drawn Dawg Series 1 Badly Drawn Dawg Series 2 Badly Drawn Dawg Series 3 Badly Drawn Dawg Christmas Special Category:Animals Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains